


Let Me Help

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating
Summary: After a knee surgery, you're having a hard time adjusting to your crutches.





	Let Me Help

“Stop being so stubborn, (Y/N),” Matt sighed as you refused his help. Again. After your surgery on your knee several days ago you kept running into everyday problems, carrying things from A to B, for instance. You were already happy enough to be back at work and no longer stuck inside your own four walls but your prescribed crutches were getting on your nerves. Yes, your knee hurt, and yes you knew that walking without them would ruin the entire progress and you’d only have to get surgery again but it was just way too frustrating to not be able to do stuff on your own. You couldn’t even get a coffee from the break room without someone helping you, for fuck’s sake. Being dependent on someone was not something you wanted in your life but ironically you found yourself stuck in just that situation, depending on someone else.  
“I’m not stubborn,” you huffed at your colleague and boyfriend, letting yourself fall into your chair across from him.  
“Yes, you are.” JJ stuck her head over the divider between your desks giving you a teasing smile before she returned to her paperwork. After you carefully leaned your crutches against your desk you placed your files on top of it, pulling them open only to realised in complete annoyance that you grabbed the wrong ones.   
“Dammit,” you muttered, ready to stand up again and balance your way to get the right file before it was snatched out of your hands, Matt walking towards the archive to get your file.

“M’Lady,” he presented to file to you, a small smirk on his lips.  
“Thanks, Matt,” you sighed, your knee already hurting from all the walking you had done today. Matt leaned against your desk, looking down at you rubbing your knee, hoping to relieve some of the pain.  
“You should get physical therapy, it helped me a lot with my injury as well.”  
“I have no way to get there, taking the bus is out of option with these,” you pointed at the crutches, ”and I don’t want to have to call a taxi like I already do to get here and back home.”  
“I can drive you,” Matt offered, shrugging his shoulder nonchalantly.  
“You would do that?” You asked in surprise.  
“Yea, sure thing. Everything to help you, babe. Talking about help, how do you manage at home?”  
“Barely, to be honest. I could use some help there, too,” you said, sheepishly looking up at your boyfriend.  
“Well, then it’s settled, I’ll temporarily move in with you, help you move around and get things done and drive you to your appointments as well as to work.” He sounded enthusiastically as he said those words, a big grin spreading across his face which you couldn’t help but return.

The next few weeks Matt was helping you whenever you needed him to. Driving you to physical therapy, appointments with your doctor and to work, cooking for you and just being a complete angel. You couldn’t believe your luck, to have someone as amazing as him in your life, let alone being able to call him your boyfriend.  
“Thanks, Matt,” you smiled as he helped you walk up the stairs to your apartment, carrying your bag.  
“No problem, (Y/N). Don’t thank me.” He opened the door for you, letting you hobble inside before closing the door.  
“Hey Matt, can we talk for a second?” you asked from the couch, propping up your leg. Your boyfriend walked into your living room, handing you a cooling pack for your knee before sitting down beside you, carefully avoiding your hurting leg.  
“What’s up, babe?” He gently placed his hand on your knee, softly massaging it, helping relieve the slight pain.  
“These last few days got me thinking and, you don’t need to say yes of course, but I wanted to ask you if you want to live together with me?” Your voice quieted down towards the end of your sentence, afraid that your boyfriend would think you’re moving too fast.  
“Yes, sure, (Y/N). I’d love to. I’d suggest I move into your apartment, if that’s alright with you, mine is way smaller than yours,” he laughed slightly before leaning in your direction, pressing your lips together.  
“You didn’t have to be scared I’d say no, I love you more than anything in the world.”  
“How did you-“  
“I’m a profiler, baby,” he laughed, you quickly joining him.  
“I love you, too, Matt.”


End file.
